pour le moment La Rose Rouge et Jack Sparrow
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Chapitre trois, Jack s'enfuit, chapitre 4! Qui est Luna? Deux chapitre pour vous! Mais dite merci a Pirate Lovers, c'est grace a elle! Review Svp! Des groses, pour deux chapitres la!D
1. Capture

La perle noire voguait dans les hauts fonds. Les pirates habitants le navire venaient tous juste de faire couler un autre navire pirate et ils s'enfuyait avec un bon butin. Jack Sparrow était au gouvernail du bateau et criait des ordres a son équipage qui par respect faisait tout ce qu'il ordonnait.  
  
-Sparrow. . . un autre bateau approche!! Lui cria un matelot.  
  
-Capitaine. . . Capitaine Jack Sparrow! Glapit Jack. Qui c'est? La marine anglaise? Pirate?  
  
-Pirate! Il vont nous bombarder! Cria a nouveau le matelot.  
  
-Trop batailles aujourd'hui, Jack Sparrow ce fait un beau butin! Ha ha ha ! Ria Jack.  
  
L'autre navire arriva du coter droit, mais il ne bombardait pas. Jack ordonna l'ordre de le bombarder et tous son équipage se lançaient a l'attaque, cependant personne ne riposta. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit venant de l'autre navire, Jack monta sur le bateau et s'écriant :  
  
-Que ce passe t'il?  
  
-Le bateau est abandonner, capitaine! Dit Gibbs.  
  
Jack s'apprêtait a répondre lorsque une voix l'interrompit.  
  
-Il n'est pas abandonner du tout! Nous dormions seulement!  
  
Jack se retourna vers celui qui avait parler et se figeas en voyant que c'était une femme. Elle avait les cheveux blond attacher en queue haute. Elle portait une jupe rouge et un corset noir.  
  
-Que fait vous sur notre navire? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Nous l'avons vu aller a la dérive et nous avons décider de venir le visiter car c'est un si beau bateau. . ..Navire! Repris Jack en voyant l'air meurtrier de la femme pirate.  
  
-Très bien et nous nous fessons prisonnier ceux qui s'aventure sur notre beau bateau Mr . . .? Demanda la femme.  
  
-Jack Sparrow, Capitaine, Jack Sparrow!  
  
-Très bien Mr Sparrow, nous prenons votre bateau et vous, vous aller a fond de cale! Dit la femme pirate. Sous ordre de notre capitaine!  
  
-Capitaine. . . Jack Sparrow, s'il vous plait! Glapit Jack.  
  
-Vous n'avez plus de bateau cher Jack, donc vous resterez Jack le moineaux! Dit la femme pirate.  
  
-Et vous, qui êtes vous? Demanda Jack furieux a présent.  
  
-Je suis le bras droit du capitaine et on m'appelle Sidalia la veuve noire! Dit la femme en s'inclina bien bas.  
  
-D'accord! Pourparler! Dit Jack.  
  
Tous les pirates du navire se figèrent. Une autre pirate s'approcha de la veuve noire et lui chuchota quelque chose, la veuve souris et déclara :  
  
-Jack Sparrow veux que nous l'emmenons a notre Capitaine! Le mérite t'il?  
  
Tous les pirates du navire qui était en faite toutes des femmes approuva.  
  
-Je vais prévenir le Capitaine! Dit celle qui avait racontez un truc a l'oreille de la veuve.  
  
Elle partie par une porte derrière la veuve et descendit plusieurs escalier. Jack se mis a rire en voyant que l'équipage était toutes des femmes.  
  
-Je présume que votre capitaine est un homme qui vous fait l'amour une après l'autre? Ria a t'il.  
  
La veuve s'approcha de lui et le gifla.  
  
-Ne dit plus jamais ça! Et tu serais surpris très cher Jack Sparrow! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Capitaine, Capitaine Jack Spa . . .Commença Jack.  
  
Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir car le Capitaine était arriver. Jack fallait s'étouffer en voyant que c'était une femme. Elle portait une jupe noire très semblable a celle de la veuve. Elle portait une blouse blanche détacher sur sa poitrine pour en faire une décolleter plongeant. Elle portait, par dessus la blouse, un corset noire moulant ces forme. Elle portait des bottes de cuir qui montait environ jusqu'à ces genou. Elle portait un diamant a son cou attacher a une chaîne d'argent. Ces cheveux était rouge sang et des mèches noires coupait ces cheveux. Elle portait un foulard sur la tête orner de diamant et d'or. Elle avait plus l'air d'une princesse évader qu'un Capitaine de bateau. . . pardon Navire. Elle souriait et s'avança vers Jack.  
  
-Vous avez dit pourparler Jack Sparrow?  
  
-Capitaine Jack Sparrow! La corrigeas le pirate. Oui j'ai dit Pourparler!  
  
-Alors aller s'y, qu'avez vous a me dire, Jack? Dit la capitaine d'une voix douce.  
  
-Premièrement, c'est Capitaine! Deuxième, je n'ai pas piller votre bat. . . Navire donc vous n'avez aucune raison de nous garder a fond de cale! Dit Jack. Et je ne veux pas perdre la perle. . .  
  
Il avait chuchoter la dernière phrase. La Capitaine tourna la tête pour regarder la perle noire a coter de son navire puis haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je pourrais avoir un bon prix a Port Royal pour toi, Jack et la perle j'en ai rien a foutre! Dit le Capitaine. Couler la!  
  
Elle avait ordonner la dernière phrase. Jack regarder la perle puis ouvrit très grand les yeux et se précipita vers la Capitaine qui retournait dans sa cabine. Il lui coupa le chemin et lui souris pendant que l'équipage se préparaient.  
  
-S'il vous plait! Ne couler pas ma perle! Je pillerais sous vos ordre, je suis un bon pirate et je vous aiderais! Je vous donnerais la moitié de mon pillage! Dit t'il.  
  
-Je ne joues pas les commerce avec d'autre pirate, Jack! Dit la Capitaine.  
  
-Très bien, alors laissez nous partir avec la perle et nous ne vous dérangerons plus jamais! Dit Jack.  
  
-Un pirate est toujours menteur Sparrow! Mais tu fait tellement pitié!  
  
Elle se retourna et dit :  
  
-Stop, ne couler pas la perle! On va aller a l'île de la Tortue, on va débarquer Sparrow et sa bande et on repartira avec la perle et la Rose rouge! Dit la Capitaine.  
  
L'équipage ranges les canons. Jack qui avait souris ne souriait plus.  
  
-La Rose rouge? Demanda Jack un peu perdu.  
  
-Oui la Rose Rouge! C'est mon navire! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Commet dois-je vous appelez gente dame?Dit Jack en s'inclinant.  
  
-Appelle moi Capitaine, ou Luna! En temps normal on m'appelle Luna la Rose!  
  
-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. . .  
  
-Bien sur! Après Barbossa et toi, c'est moi le pirate le plus craint de la mer des Caraïbes chéri! Dit Luna en le contournant pour entrer dans sa cabine.  
  
Jack la suivit et s'assit sur une chaise dans la cabine du Capitaine. Il y avait des rose partout. Jack regardait tout autour, tandis que Luna s'assoyait en face de lui.  
  
-Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas remonter sur le pont dire a mon équipage d'aller vers Port Royal! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Parce que je suis Jack Sparrow! Dit Jack.  
  
-Ouais ouais, mais la tu as oublier Capitaine Jack Sparrow! Ria Luna.  
  
Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se reprit devant Luna qui riait comme une folle. Jack et elle parlèrent pendant un moment, ils commencèrent a devenir amis ou seulement qu'ils faisaient semblant tout les deux, mais Jack s'exclama après avoir but quelque bouteille de rhum :  
  
-Me semble que j'ai déjà vu ton visage quelque part!  
  
-Je ne crois pas! Dit Luna mal a l'aise en regardant tous sauf Jack.  
  
-Mais oui! Dit Jack. Tu est la petite fille que j'ai capturer avec mon père quand j'étais tout petit!  
  
Luna se mordit la lèvre. Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce. Elle s'en souvenait, elle était cette petite fille. Mais elle s'était enfuit quand le bateau du père de Jack s'était arrêter a l'île de la tortue. Elle s'était réfugier dans un bar et était devenue elle même une pirate abandonner. Puis avec les années elle était partie ave un équipage de pirate femmes que aucun autres pirate n'acceptèrent. Elles s'étaient amuser avec elles, et son équipage était plus que ça, elles étaient son amies. Jack n'avait jamais rien su jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans doute. Mais il était saoul mort, peut-être racontait t'il n'importe quoi.  
  
iBon alors ceci est un test, si vous aimez laissez moi une review, sinon je vais sans doute continuer pour mon simple plaisir mais je ne vais pas le publier! Alors merci de lire! i 


	2. Partons a l'aventure

Chapitre deux Partons a l'aventure  
  
Le soleil était dans le ciel, Port Royal était visiblement un coin de paradis. Elizabeth se promenait sur le port avec sa fille et son maris, William Turner. Un forgeron fils de pirate. Ils vivaient la tous les trois depuis environ trois ans. Leur petite fille Victoria était dans les bras de son père et montrait l'horizon du doigt. Elizabeth et Will s'étaient marier deux semaines après le fameux jour ou le capitaine Jack Sparrow s'était enfuit avec son navire, la Perle noire. Ce pendant, Will rêvait que leur fille sois plus vieille et qu'il pourrait partir par delà la mer de Caraïbes avec sa belle Elizabeth. Mais depuis la fuite de Miranda, la fille d'un marquis qui vivait a Port Royal, toute la flotte était partie a sa recherche sans jamais la trouver. Leur espoir était perdu depuis déjà deux ans, mais le vieux marquis espérait encore la voir revenir en courant, ces beaux cheveux roux volant dans le vent, mais seulement, cette jeune fille détestait vivre a terre, elle était toujours au port a fouiner dans les navire. Dans son enfance, le gouverneur Swann disait toujours a sa fille de prendre pour model cette Miranda de 5 ans son aînée, elle n'en avait jamais rien fait, puisse que Miranda était une rebelle et Elizabeth une sage fille.  
  
Enfin bref, Miranda s'était enfuit peu avant la naissance de Victoria, Will était heureux, Elizabeth aussi, Victoria souriait, donc, elle devait être heureuse et Jack. . . .Personne le savait. Il était peut-être joyeusement sur sa Perle noire a naviguer ou peut-être assis sur une plage a boire du rhum ou encore prisonnier de la marine prêt a se faire pendre. « Pauvre Jack » Pensa Will. Il était toujours a se faire embarquer dans des situation dangereuse.  
  
Quelque jour plus tard, pendant que Elizabeth jouait avec sa petite Victoria, Will pratiquait son jeux d'épée dans la cour du domaine ou ils habitaient. Un grand cris s'éleva du village, Will abandonna sa pratique et courut rejoindre Elizabeth.  
  
-Que crois tu que c'est? Demanda Elizabeth en prenant sa fille.  
  
-Il y a une seule chose qui peut faire crier un village ainsi! Répondit Will.  
  
Tous deux se regardèrent avec un sourire et d'une même voix ils dirent :  
  
-Des pirates!  
  
Avec un mélange d'excitation, ils courut donner Victoria a sa nourrice et tous deux se lancèrent vers le port. Comme ils l'avaient penser, des voiles noires s'élevaient a l'horizon. Mais au lieux de un navire, il y en avait deux. Deux navires pirate se dirigeait vers port royal. Tous le village couraient se mettre a l'abris, tandis que Will et Elizabeth restèrent au port. Les navires se rapprochaient rapidement, et bientôt l'un deux accostèrent. L'autre rester en retrait n'était autre que la perle noire, le premier navire restaient dans l'intrigue pour les deux Turner. Une femme et un homme descendirent du navire accoster et se dirigeas vers les Turner. L'homme, ils le reconnaissaient sans peine mais la femme, il n'en avait aucune idée. Jack leur souriait.  
  
-AH!!! Vous deux, sauver moi de cette folle!! Elle a décider de jouer les pirates et de me vendre a la potence! Dit Jack.  
  
-Qu'a tu fait Jack? Ria Will.  
  
-Rien de grave, juste trop parler! Dit Jack en narguant la femme.  
  
-Rien de grave hein? Tu as juste raconter des truc tout haut que tu aurais du garder dans ta pauvre tête de fou cingler que tu est Jack Sparrow! Répondit la femme.  
  
-Capitaine Jack Sparrow stp! Repondit Jack.  
  
-Ah oui? Ou est ton navire chéri?  
  
-Juste la trésor! Dit Jack en pointant la perle.  
  
-Pardon de défaire ton bonheur, mais j'ai réquisitionner ce navire!  
  
Jack grimaca et Will ria. Elizabeth regardait la pirate avec appréhension.  
  
-Bon. Alors ou puis-je ventre un pirate stupide tel que Jack? Demanda la pirate.  
  
-J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissez le vendre! Ils vont vous capturer tous les deux et vous pendre demain a l'aube! Répondit Elizabeth.  
  
-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle a refuser de m'écouter! Dit Jack en s'inclina de manière grossière.  
  
-Très bien, alors je vais repartir avec Sparrow et je vais le jeter a fond de cale et je le laisserais pourrir la! Dit la pirate.  
  
Jack regarda Will l'air supliant. Et se résigna a suivre La Rose. Will les suivaient et Elizabeth suivit son cœur. La Rose se retourna vers eux et les dévisagèrent.  
  
-Ou comptez vous aller? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Nous allons nous embarquer clandestinement dans votre navire, a moins que vous nous acceptiez et que nous soyons vos amis! Dit Will.  
  
-Mes amies sont mon équipages, mais si vous voulez allez a fond de cale avec Jack, c'est parfait, ma cale est assez grande pour vous!  
  
Will et Elizabeth haussèrent les épaules, pourquoi pas? Ils suivaient La Rose qui les emmena a fond de cale. Elle avait mis l'équipage d'un coter, Jack, Will est Elizabeth de l'autre. Mais avant de remonter, elle demanda a Elizabeth si elle voulait monter avec elle. Elizabeth accepta et abandonnèrent les hommes pour suivre les femmes sur le pont. Jack s'assis dans un coin de la cellule, Will en face de lui. Anna Maria aussi était sur le pont avec les autres femmes. Tous les hommes de l'équipage de Jack était dans l'autre cellule, assis par terre et parer de pillage.  
  
-Comment tu t'es retrouver avec elles? Demanda Will.  
  
-On a vu un bateau voguer, on a décider de le visiter un peu et elles nous ont capturer sans même demander notre avis! Répondit Jack en faisant de grand moulins avec les bras.  
  
-Je vois! Dit Will. Et que comptez vous faire pour vous enfuir d'ici?  
  
-On attend le moment opportun! Dit Jack en s'intéressant a sa boussole.  
  
-Et c'est quand ce moment? Demanda Will.  
  
-Bientôt j'espère! Répondit un matelot dans l'autre cellule.  
  
-Ouais. . . bientôt. . .Dit Jack qui regardait sa boussole de tout les cotes.  
  
Voilà pour vous, amusez vous et dite moi ce que vous en pensez! Prochain chapitre risque d'être plus amusant! 


	3. Le moment opportun

Chapitre trois  
  
Le moment opportun  
  
La Rose rouge voguait tout près de la Perle noire. Luna avait demander a la moitié de son équipage de tenir la perle juste a coter de son navire. Une tempête s'élevait a l'horizon, il devrons bien se tenir car la tempête avait l'air horrible de loin. Les matelot de Luna voulait faire demi tour et retourner a Port Royal, mais elles connaissaient toutes Luna, elle ne reculait devant rien depuis un certain jour, dans un certain moment de sa vie, dans son enfance rater, elle ne reculait plus, même si c'était devant la bouche d'un canon, elle aurait rester la et elle aurait attendu le coup. On la traitait de folle, peut-être l'était t'elle, qui sait?(moi je le sais!) Luna allait traverser cette tempête, avec la perle noire et demain elle boirait du rhum avec ces amies coucher au soleil, mais en ce moment, son équipage avait du mal avec la perle. Luna confia le gouvernail a la Veuve et elle descendit a la cale. Tout était sombre, la lumière s'était éteinte. Mais elle entendait la voix de Jack qui racontait une histoire.  
  
-Ferme la Jack, Si tu veux revoir la Perle noire, lève toi et suit moi! Dit Luna d'une voix glacial.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle as la perle? Demanda la voix de Jack soudainement nerveuse.  
  
-Elle va couler si tu pose encore trop de questions! Dit Luna en ouvrant la cellule de Jack.  
  
Jack sortit, en même temps que Will et Elizabeth, dans le noir, Luna ne les avaient pas vu, mais elle les avaient entendu, mais elle ne fit rien pour les ramener dans leur cellule. Luna monta sur le pont suivit de Jack. La Rose retourna au gouvernail tandis qu'on emmenait Jack sur le pont de la Perle noire. Tous les deux, ils réussissaient a passer au travers la tempête qui dura toutes la journée.  
  
Le lendemain, le soleil brillait très haut dans le ciel, Luna était toujours au gouvernail, Jack lui, était coucher sur le dos a coter du gouvernail de son navire et dormait profondément. Personne n'avait oser le réveiller, on ne réveille pas un home qui dort. Elizabeth et Will était rester a la cale, attendant le bon moment pour sortir. Luna abandonner les commende de son navire et redescendit a la cale n'aillant pas oublier les Turner. Elle les trouva facilement, cacher sous les escaliers, elle les invita a monter sur le pont et ils acceptèrent sans ce faire prier. Elizabeth regarda tout autour d'elle lorsqu'elle fut arriver.  
  
-Ou est Jack? Demanda t'elle.  
  
La Rose lui fit signe de la suivre, elle l'emmena du coter droit, ou on pouvait très bien voir le gouvernail de la Perle et Jack coucher a coter.  
  
-Rassurer? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Oui . . je me demandais juste si vous ne l'avez pas jeter a l'eau! Repondit Mrs Turner.  
  
-On ne tut pas Jack Sparrow même si on ai Luna la Rose, tu sait?  
  
-Non, je ne savais pas! Mais pourquoi on ne le tut pas?  
  
-Parce que c'est Jack Sparrow! Répondit Luna avec une pointe d'ironie.  
  
Elizabeth était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu ailleurs, son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle n'arrivait pas a se souvenir. (AH j'ai déjà écrit cette phrase dans mon roman! C'est cool ça, je deviens dramatique! Hihihihihihi) Elizabeth (pardon de me répéter, je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour définir Elizabeth Turner) scrutait le visage de la Rose, et lorsque celle ci tourna les yeux pour la regarder, une lueur de tristesse assombris ces yeux et a ce moment la, Elizabeth la reconnut. Elle s'avançait vers elle et la dévisagea.  
  
-Je t'ai reconnu M. . . Commença t'elle.  
  
-TCHUT!!!!!!!!Dit Luna en passant un doigt sur ces lèvres.(pour faire Tchut la) Ne dit jamais qui je suis en compagnie de d'autre pirate, veut tu me voir morte?  
  
-Mais . . . Comment tu est arriver ici? Demanda Elizabeth.  
  
Luna demanda a la veuve de la remplacer et elle traîna Elizabeth a sa cabine. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux et Luna commença son récits.  
  
-Tu sais que je m'appelle Miranda, Miranda Applegate (K.A. Applegate est une auteure que j'aime beaucoup, et son livre était juste a coter de moi alors. . . ) et que j'habitait Port Royal. . .  
  
Fin fin  
  
Bon je sais, c'est un tout mini chapitre, mais pour me faire pardonner et puisse que j'ai étais vilaine et que Pirate Lover a dit qu'elle me pardonnerais si je faisais un plus long chapitre et puisse que mon chapitre est tout mini, alors je vais vous donner deux chapitre, comme ça, ça fera un grand chapitre! Mais je ne le met pas ensemble, puisse que l'autre chapitre est un flash back. . . NONNN!!! Je vous ai donner un punch! Non mais qu'elle vilaine fille je fait! TSSS Et pardon pour les fautes, mon clavier est nouveau et j'arrive pas a trouver les accent alors ça fait des mots bizarre! Mais je fait ce que je peux je vous jures!!! 


	4. Retour dans le temps

Chapitre 4  
  
Retour dans le temps  
  
Miranda jouait dehors, elle courais autour d'un arbres en disant qu'elle faisait le tour de la terre sur son navire pirate. Elle devait avoir 10ans, elle était très jolie. Elle portait une robe blanche, remplit de dentelles. Ces cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène flottait dans son dos et e vent les poussait et les faisait voler derrière elle. La petite Miranda adorait la nature, A chaque fois qu'un navire quittait le port, elle s'imaginait qu'elle partait a l'aventure. Elle détestait Port Royal et c'est sûrement pour ça, que lorsque Elizabeth Swann est revenue d'Angleterre qu'elle s'est mise a lui raconter des histoires sur les pirates, et a deux elles chantaient des chants pirates. Elle s'étaient déjà rencontrer en Angleterre, Miranda était revenue un peu avant Elizabeth. La mère de Miranda était partie, elle avait laisser a sa fille qu'une broche en forme de rose et derrière il y avait les mots « Ma Rose Rouge a moi! Miranda, vole de tes ailes, enfuit toi. . . » Mais cette mère était morte, Miranda n'en avait jamais sut la cause ni comment, mais tous ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était morte.  
  
Miranda continuait de tourner autour de son arbre en chantant, elle n'avait pas entendu les villageois crier, ni son père l'appeler, Miranda tournait autour de son arbre sans se soucier qu'un pirate l'observait. Il avait de longs cheveux noir, un bandeau sur son œil, un foulard noir sur les cheveux, un sourire mesquin. A coter de lui, il y avait un petit garçon, a peine plus vieux que Miranda, il grimaçait, chialait et ça, qui attira l'attention de Miranda. Elle cessa son jeu et les regarda.  
  
-Qui êtes vous? Demanda t'elle en reculant légèrement.  
  
L'homme fit un pas, Miranda recula de deux pas.  
  
-Je m'appelle Louis! Et toi?  
  
-Miranda. . .Mirande Applegate! Répondit la fillette d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-P'pa Partons, elle ne nous donnera rien! Aller je veux retourner sur la Perle! Chialait le garçon.  
  
-Arrête de faire l'imbécile Jack, je sais qu'elle ne nous donnera rien, c'est elle, que je veux moi! C'est la fille du Marquis Applegate de Port Royal, il paiera cher pour la ravoir! Dit Louis a l'adresse de son fils qui grimaçait encore. Dit petite, tu sait écrire n'est ce pas?  
  
-Oui, je l'ai appris. . . Pourquoi? Vous vous me casser les mains? Répondit Miranda.  
  
Louis ria et secoua la tête. Il lui fit écrire une rançons qui ressemblait a : « Nous avons kidnapper votre fille, nous volons une rançons de 500$ », qu'ils laissa sous le tapis de l'entrer de la maison, et ils partirent sur la Perle noire. A ce moment la, Jack retrouva son sourire. Louis pris le gouvernail, Jack alla a la proue et Miranda a l'arrière du bateau pour regarder le port s'éloigner d'elle. Elle souriait. Jack la rejoignit et l'observa d'une drôle de façon.  
  
-Pourquoi tu souris? On viens de te kidnapper et on te tuera sûrement! Dit t'il.  
  
-Vaux mieux mourir que vivre la bas! Répondit Miranda.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Jack.  
  
-Parce que je déteste cette ville stupide! J'aime mieux vivre sur un bateau comme celui-ci!  
  
-Ce n'est pas un bateau ça! Répondit Jack, l'air offenser. C'est la Perle noire, le navire le plus rapide qui sois! Alors ne l'insulte pas en le traitant de bateau, petite garce!  
  
Jack s'en alla fier de lui, son père lui donna une taloche derrière la tête. Louis avait l'air d'un homme sage et doux par moment. Il laissa le gouvernail et s'approcha de Miranda.  
  
-Tu sais, si on nous rattrape et qu'on te voit sur le pont, alors ils penserons que tu est venu par toi même et qu'ils ne pourrons pas te ramener! Alors viens avec moi, je vais faire semblant de t'emmener a fond de cale et de t'y enfermer! Dit t'il.  
  
Miranda le suivit, la voix douce de cet homme lui inspirait confiance. L'homme l'emmena a la cale et l'enferma pour vrai.  
  
-Vous aviez dit, faire semblant! Cria Miranda indigner.  
  
-Pirate! Répondit Louis en souriant.  
  
Il remonta sur le pont la laissant toute seule. Elle resta longtemps a réfléchir, puis éclata de rire.  
  
-Ils n'ont même pas écrit de lieu pour donner la rançon! Qu'ils sont stupides! Ria t'elle.  
  
Le bateau naviguait longtemps, tous les jours Jack descendait donner a manger a la petite Miranda et il restait a chaque fois pour parler, Jack lui racontait la vie de pirate et Miranda la vie d'une fille de riche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a l'île de la tortue (Tortuega!!!!!!!!!), ils emmenèrent Miranda, mais elle leur échapper tandis qu'ils buvaient de grand verre de rhum.  
  
Miranda courait dans les rues, c'était horrible comme vision, les hommes et les femmes a moitié habiller se bécotaient dans chaque coin, ça la répugnait. Elle entra dans un pub a l'aspect propre et tomba en bousculant quelqu'un, un homme nommer Thomas, le propriétaire du pub. Il l'emmena a une chambre et la logeas pendant plusieurs années. Miranda travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar pirate un peu plus loin du pub. Elle avait commencer a travailler la vers ces 16ans et elle y travailla encore plusieurs années.  
  
Un jour elle avait voulue s'embarquer dans un équipage pirate, mais les hommes n'avait pas voulue d'elle. Plusieurs femmes étaient ainsi traiter, un jour elle eut la brillante idée, après avoir retrouver la broche de sa mère, de former son propre navire, avec son propre équipage. Elle rassembla toutes les femmes de l'île et elles réquisitionna un navire qui vite fut appeler La Rose Rouge. Miranda remercia Thomas pour son aide et lui dit ces adieux un mercredi matin. Elle se nomma alors Luna, puisse qu'elle était souvent dans la lune, mais on la nomma la Rose, puisse qu'elle adorait les roses. Elle avait rencontrer Sidalia, elle s'était marier a un marin mais le pauvre s'était fait pendre et cette pendaison assombrissait Sidalia qui fut alors appeler, le veuve noire.  
  
* Fin du retour dans le temps*  
  
-Voilà maintenant tu sait tout! Dit Luna.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désoler! Répondit Elizabeth.  
  
-On l'ai tous mais je m'en fou! Maintenant, j'ai mon navire, j'ai Jack, j'ai mes amies et je t'ai retrouver! Alors pour moi, tout va bien!  
  
Luna se leva et pour la première fois, Elizabeth remarqua la broche, la rose, épingler sur son corset. 


End file.
